omega_quintetfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria
Brianna Knickerbocker |birthday = August 1st |Zodiac = Leo |weight = 46kg|height = 153cm}} Aria is one of the protagonists of Omega Quintet and is also a Verse Maiden. A Verse Maiden who started her career earlier than the other four. She drags people into a whirlpool of confusion with her strange, drawn-out speaking style. Her image color is purple. Profile Aria A girl cloaked in a somewhat mysterious aura. She once had her talent recognized by Momoka and was on the verge of debuting, but she was overcome by Blare and developed a psychological illness that led to her taking a leave of absence. Appearance Aria is a pale skinned girl with light red-pink eyes. She has very long, slightly curled, flowing white hair that ends inches above her ankles. Her bangs come to her eyes, just barely framing them with parts of longer, thick hair that go past her shoulders and reach her chest. Idol Clothes As an idol, Aria's hair is worn in very long pigtails. She gains a big, curved cowlick while her bangs and hair framing her face remains the same. She wears a white dress with strips going down each side of the chest, held together by black ribbons. Along the bottom are lines of purple, white, and pale pink to match the bow at the center of her chest. The breasts portion is black in color. The skirt consists of a purple, frilly pleat with dark purple crescent moon print and white lining. A slit on the side reveals the next layer, which is black ruffles, and the layer beneath it being grey ruffles. A big pale lilac, pale purple, and white double bow ties onto the back of her waist and has a pattern of lines, crescent moons, and diamonds. She also gains loose, white arm sleeves lined with ruffles of black and dark purple, and bands of purple with a single line of pale purple, a pair of white boots with accenting of dark purple, lavender, and black, a single black stocking with lace on top, and black wrapping on the other. For her pigtails she gains sharp dark purple objects with light purple accenting, while around her neck is a purple collar with pale pink and black ruffles, and a pale pink crescent moon right in the center. Casual Clothes Normally Aria wears a black tank top with frills lining the bottom and a white bow on each side of the waist with a cat head skull in the center. On top of this is a black folded vest held shut with a cat head skull with crossbones. The skirt is white in a horizontal shape with black dots and line detail, while the bottom layer is black pleat. She also wears black Mary-Jane shoes with ribbon going up the left leg with a black bow around the ankle, while on the right leg she wears a black stocking with lace on top with a black bow on the side, and a white bow on the ankle. On her right wrist is a white cuff with black lace trim, and on the left arm is a black tulle sleeve, while on her head she wears a black and white split cat-ear cap. Personality She seems to have once been cheerful almost to the point of being hyper, but perhaps as a lingering effect of her illness, she is now prone to behaving in ways unfathomable to ordinary people and spending the majority of the day sleeping. Awakened Aria Aria's true nature as a Blare. Perhaps due to some lingering hesitation, she retains her human form. Appearance Personality Although she used to exhibit emotionless behavior, her speech now includes traces of negative emotions like anger and hate, and ironically is more expressive than she was as a human. Avatar of Destruction Completely merged with the Blare, Aria's own body has taken MAD form. However, not all of her will has been taken over by the Blare. Appearance Related Archives Aria Report Aria. A birthday of August 8th has been established, but her past is unknown. Has a height of 153cm and a weight of 46kg. Although she has only recently begun to garner popularity, she joined the office before the other Verse Maidens, only to be injured in battle with Blare and suspended as a result. Recently, she appears to have returned as a Verse Maiden because her wounds have healed. Although mysterious with near-unreadable thoughts, among the Verse Maidens she has the greatest ability in song and dance. Because of that, her popularity is unexpectedly high and she has many fans. Everything regarding her private life is shrouded in mystery, to the point where one can say she's hardly ever seen in the city. But since Verse Maidens must leave the office for reasons other than work, we plan to conduct our investigations via stakeout. Furthermore, because entering the premises violates our commandment of 'Thou shalt not become a nuisance to the Verse Maidens,' and because we do not wish to lose our lives to the excessive protection of the security system, we must not enter the premises. We must persist in conducting our investigation from a distance. Story Gameplay See also: Aria/Attributes Trivia * Aria is the only member of Omega Quintet to not be represented by a playing card suit symbol. **In the sense of playing cards, a special card that does not belong to no suit are often called Jokers, which is also the name of her head accessory. ***This could also reference how Aria is the only member of the quintet who is actually a Blare, therefore making her the special one. Gallery Imagine WEB shop OQ.jpg Ebten B2 Tapestry.jpg Otoha and Chibis.png Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Verse Maidens